


Not Valentine's Day

by netflixing



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short Drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, curing my writers block, likes into business, michael forgets abt valentines the day before, short oneshot, wrote this at like 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netflixing/pseuds/netflixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Michael forgets that its Valentine's tomorrow and Luke didn't think they were celebrating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> so yea inspiration sparked me and to cure my writer's block i wrote this!  
> pre v-day fluff  
> leave a nice comment or kudos if you like it maybe?  
> x

“No Mum I _totally_ know it’s the day before Valentine’s. Yes, I know its going to be our first valentines together..” Michael responds, grabbing the calendar from Luke’s desk and internally kicking himself for forgetting.

“Well, like, I dunno, Luke and I didn’t really talk about getting each other anything, we were just going to go out to dinner or something? Mum, I’m not the cook, I don’t think Luke wants boxed noodles for dinner.” He sighs loudly as the conversation wouldn’t end and finally cut it off with a “Bye love you!” 

How could he have already screwed himself over so bad in a relationship that was still so new and fresh? Forgetting Valentine’s Day, that was like putting the final nail in the coffin in a relationship, or at least according to the Internet it was.

With a grumble, he pulls on his winter coat, trudging out into the snow to scrape the ice off his windshield. Luke already had to go to work early, for some emergency with shipping and receiving, therefore his car was gone and Michael had the day off. He honestly hated that it still looked like shit outside and missed the sun filled days of his hometown, but this was home, for now.

* * *

 

The commercial grocery store downtown was packed full of husbands, boyfriends, sons, and the occasional mother getting boxed valentines for her child. He stood in the section of the store that held the valentines merchandise, grabbing a skewer of chocolate covered strawberries and some truffles. He was taking a stab in the dark, figuring out what to get Luke. He knew the blonde quite well, because why else would they have decided to date each other? But he didn’t know what to do during non-obligatory holidays such as these. 

He purchased some carnations as well for good measure, because he knew they were one of Luke’s favorites scribbling a cheeky message inside the “From:” card. He tossed a box of condoms into his basket as well; glaring at the boxes that advertised “glow in the dark!” or “Flavored!” that was definitely not was he was going for.

As he stood through the checkout line, he remembered how Luke and him first met, a blind date set up through mutual friends who thought they’d be ‘perfect’ for each other. The first date was a disaster, Michael saying all the wrong things, and Luke saying so little because of nerves. Luke ended up spilling his wine on Michael and they decided to call the date off, and to never speak of it again.

But they ended up meeting again, in a local coffee shop, reluctantly sharing a booth because of what little space the café had, and they just talked. From what TV show they were currently binge watching on Netflix, to shared stories of hilarious first dates. The rest fell in place like a puzzle, and now here they were, sharing an apartment and spending a holiday together.

‘That’ll be 11.50” The cashier spoke, glancing over the array of things in the bag, handing it to him as he swiped his card. “Why are straight people so judgmental?” he texted Luke, trying not to deceive any of the information he was trying to keep.

The impression was that they weren’t really going to do anything for Valentines because of that fact that Michael believed it was a ‘cisnormative consumer holiday”. He drove home to the apartment and set up the “Michael Clifford’s romantica extravaganza 2k16”, complete with candles, music, and of course food.

Since he didn’t want to take the chance of giving Luke salmonella on valentine’s day, he ordered the food in from the restaurant they planned to go to and got it delivered to the apartment, taking it out of the container and somewhat making it look pretty on paper plates.

 He lit the tea lights, almost burning his eyebrows off in the process, but hey, at least it looked romantic. He placed the carnation in a large pitcher since there was no sight of a vase in the apartment. 

"This looks romantic as  _fuck_ " He thought to himself 

 

* * *

 

Luke came home from work at around 4’o clock since the matter at work was solved fairly quickly with some phone calls and signatures to some bills and contracts. He didn’t bother with his keys, because he knew Michael would be home, probably on the couch playing Fallout or some new video game.

“There’s my handsome business man!” Michael grinned, popping out from the bedroom hallway.

“W-What’s all this? I thought we weren’t doing Valentine’s day?” Luke fumbled, looking at Michael for an explanation.

 “We’re not, its February 13th, so we’re doing a pre-valentine’s day.” Michael said with a sly smile, wrapping his arms around Luke.

“Michael, you absolute dork, all I got you was an Xbox Live giftcard,” Luke said embarrassed, he wasn’t a person who liked having a big fuss made over them.

“That’s amazing, thank you!” Michael beamed, kissing the top of Luke’s head as he wiggled out of the bear hug to hang his coat and briefcase up.

“You went to all this trouble for me?” Luke shyly wandered over to the stained wooden kitchen table Michael had somehow transformed into something elegant and wonderful. Michael pulled Luke’s chair out for him and then settled into his own place across the table. 

“I ‘anted to make it special for us, It’s our first Valentine’s together” Michael responding, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He poured the wine into the glasses as Luke rambled on again about how he didn’t think they were to be doing this.

“You… _cooked_   this?” Luke looked down at the meal in disbelief, raising a blonde brow at his boyfriend.

“Nah, y’know I cant cook for shit, its from that French restaurant you like, La something..” Michael chuckled.

“You put a lot of effort into this Clifford, I’m impressed, you may just get lucky tonight, who knows?” Luke smirked, raising the goblet of wine to his lips.

“So what do you think of first not-valentine’s day together babe?” 

“I think we should make it a new tradition from now on,”

"Definitely."

 


End file.
